The Beauty Verseus The Genius
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Yukina Shion is a beauty who has battled three hundred bladers and won three hundred times during a ten month period. Kite Unabara is genius blader who will analyze his opponents and comes up with strategies to defeat his opponent. It's the Beauty against the Genius. Who is going to win this battle? Will they be friends in the end? Zero-G One-Shot.


"Go now Samurai Ifraid!" says a male voice.

A red, blue, and silver beyblade attacks many generic beyblades and sends them flying into the pockets of the Zero-G Beystadium. The match as over as the bladers from the beypark sighs to themselves. They have lost to Zero Kurogane in an intense match.

"You guys did a great job during that battle," says a dual haired Japanese blader.

The black and orange haired Samurai Ifraid blader really enjoyed that battle until another blader joins.

"What happened to you?" questions of the bladers.

The blader who was out of breath states, "I lost against her."

"Who are talking about?" asks another blader.

The brown haired blader says, "I lost to Lady Asura."

"I have heard stories about her and she is not a very easy blader to face," states a third blader.

The brunette comments, "Yes and I have heard that has won three hundred times within ten months already."

Zero overhears the conversation between the bladers and was wondering who is Lady Asura Yukina they are talking about. The dual haired Japanese blader approaches the group of blader gossiping about this particular female blader.

"Who is this Lady Asura person you are talking about?" questions Zero to the group of bladers.

A blader responds, "She's a blader from Bey Metal City who well known for her three hundred winning streak within ten months."

"Plus getting a battle with her is very difficult because she often moves around the entire city and goes different beyparks each day," comments another blader.

The fourteen year old Samurai Ifraid blader states, "She does seem to be an interesting person to battle."

On the bleachers of the beypark, a fifteen year old blader with light tan skin and mauve colored eyes looks over at Zero. Her elbow length black hair was tied into a loose ponytail. As for her attire, the Japanese ravenette simply wears a rusty red collared halter dress with a knee length pleated skirt on and a pair of black wedge sandals on.

"So this must be the famous Zero Kurogane that everybody has been talking about," says the fifteen year old blader.

The tan skinned ravenette smiles before deciding to leave the beypark. As she was walking towards the exit, a light tan skinned blader with brown spiky hair looks over at the Japanese ravenette that was leaving the beypark. The tall blader was accompanied by a short pale skinned blader with emerald green eyes and short blue hair. He was carrying a skateboard until he looks up at the ravenette that was leaving the beypark.

"Isn't she who I think she is?" questions the blue haired blader.

The tall brunette blader with glasses states, "Looks like Lady Asura has finally made her appearance."

"I am impress to know that somebody recognizes me by my title," compliments the fifteen year old female blader, "maybe you should be my 301st win."

The tan skinned blader states, "Sure thing and I want to know something."

"Like what?" questions the black haired-tan skinned teenager.

The tall brunette teenage boy asks, "What is your actual name?"

"Yukina Shion," says the curvy Japanese female blader before leaving.

As Yukina walks away, Kite was interested to know that Yukina Shion was Lady Asura. He was indeed interested to see what kind of strength she posses in the Beystadium.

The young boy asks, "Are you really going to be fighting against her big brother?"

"Of course, but I need to find Yukina's statistics and see what kind of beyblade she uses Eito," states Kite to his younger brother.

* * *

**In the Unabara Warehouse**

Kite was on his computer analyzing data for his upcoming match against Yukina. He searches up her profile and sees that her winning streak is currently 300-0, which meant she has won 300 battles within ten months. Suddenly a rusty red, bronze, and orange beyblade appears on Kite's computer and smile appears.

"Gladiator Asura CH190XP is the beyblade Yukina uses and it's a stamina type. This can explain why she is known as Lady Asura. It's a stamina type beyblade and I am going creature the ultimate strategy to defeat her for sure," says the older Unabara sibling.

Eito looks over at Yukina's profile and asks, "Why are you so interested in defeating her big brother?"

"She was the one who requested to battle me and it would be rude not to accept a young lady's request," responds the brown haired Revizer Blader.

The younger Unabara sibling asks, "Do you like Yukina?"

Kite suddenly falls off from his seat immediately since his younger brother's question has startled him. Eito rushes over towards his older brother's side to check if he was alright. The Guardian Revizer blader picks up his glasses and puts them on.

"I did not mean to scare you with that question," says Eito apologetically to his younger brother.

Kite looks over and his blue haired brother and responds, "It's alright Eito because I am not going let her defeat me tomorrow morning."

* * *

**In the Shion Residence**

"Are you crazy Yukina!" yells a young female voice.

Yukina looks towards her right and sees a nine year old girl with shoulder length cooper colored hair, light tan skin like her sisters, and vivid wisteria colored eyes. Her right hand slowly clenches and forms a fist as tears start stream from her delicate doe sized eyes. The fifteen year old Gladiator Asura blader approaches the nine year old and pulls her into a warm embrace.

Yukina states, "Do not worry about me Aimi because I am going to win this battle."

"What happens if you do not win this match against Kite Unabara?" questions Aimi to her older sister.

The Japanese ravenette responds, "Nothing happens because I really do not care about my winning streak."

The Gladiator Asura blader was actually tired winning after winning each match. It was getting boring for the fact that she has only lost ten times before starting a winning streak. Aimi looks up at her sister and sees her sister was alright with ruining that perfect streak. The nine year old Amazonian Carbuncle blader was certain that her older sister was going to be alright during her match against Kite Unabara.

"I hope you are a very interesting opponent Kite," says Yukina.

* * *

**The Next Day- At the Beypark**

"What do you mean that Lady Asura is Yukina Shion?" questions Zero.

Shinobu asks, "Are you really going to battle her?"

"Yes indeed because she was the one who requested a beymatch with me and I said yes," responds the Guardian Revizer blader to his friends.

Maru says, "I am going to get details of this battle to send it to Teacher Madoka immediately."

Suddenly Yukina walks into the beypark and her younger sister Aimi was accompanying her for this match. Wisteria colored eyes shifts to the right and sees the blue haired young boy with his older brother. Yukina's mauve colored eyes shift over and stares over at her opponent. A faint blush appears on the fifteen year old's face, but that immediately disappears.

"Are you ready to battle me Kite?" questions Yukina.

Kite responds, "Of course Lady Asura Yukina because I really want to see how you battle."

"An analytical type of blader… That's interesting," states the Japanese ravenette before leaving him behind.

She stands on one side of the Cyclone Beystadium while the older brown haired blader stands on the other side of the Beystadium. Yukina takes out her signature beyblade, Gladiator Asura from her dress pocket. The black haired blader stares intently at her beyblade as she begins to recalls the time she got Gladiator Asura for the first time.

* * *

_ A nine year old Yukina stood there while her three year old sister Aimi stared intently at the Christmas presents under the tree. The copper haired young girl ran towards the tree and began opening her gifts immediately. Yukina on the other hand just stood there until somebody stood right behind her. She turned her head over and stared intently at a woman with copper colored haired and mauve colored eyes. There were a pair of glasses that she always worn on her face._

"_Why are you not opening your presents Yukina?" questioned the woman._

_Yukina looked up at woman and responded, "I am not sure about it mother because I did not ask for much and I know well that you are not getting me a beyblade."_  
_"You will see about that Kina," said Mrs. Shion to her eldest daughter._

_ Yukina sighed to her and approached the tree. She picked up the first gift and it was a small box. It said it was from her mother, which made the nine year old girl a bit curious. The Japanese girl tore up the wrapping paper and her jaw dropped slightly as she saw what she just got. It was the beyblade set that the twelve year old wanted so much._

_"How did you get this?" questioned Yukina._

_The copper haired woman responded back, "It was on sale one day and I really wanted you to beyblade. Gladiator Asura is going to have your back no matter what."_

* * *

_"Mom was right… You always had my back during tough times Asura," _says Yukina as she places Gladiator Asura into her signature copper colored Zero-G Launcher.

Kite asks, "Are you ready Yukina?"

"Of course," immediately responds Yukina.

The two of them launch their beyblades towards the Beystadium and the stadium begins to move all of the sudden. Gladiator Asura spins around while Guardian Revizer moves towards the center of the huge size beydish. Yukina squints her eyes and sees that Kite's beyblade was in defense mode. The fifteen year old smiles and commands her beyblade to attack Guardian Revizer immediately.

"She is not going to win if she is going to directly attack Revizer," says Eito.

A voice says, "We will see about that."

The Pirates Oroja beyblade turns his head over to see the young copper haired blader sitting right next to him. The nine year old girl was wearing a black t-shirt on with a denim vest with copper buttons over it, a pair of light wash denim shorts on, and a pair of black and white checkered slip on sneakers on. The Amazonian Carbuncle blader also was wearing a black and white checkered fedora hat over her head.

"Why are you sitting right next to me?" questions Eito.

Aimi responds, "I can sit where I want to sit. Plus my older sister is going win this battle."

"No way! My big brother is going to beat your big sister!" yells the young blue haired boy at Aimi.

Both kids turn their heads over and watches the battle. Asura and Revizer clash against one another. Neither one was giving in because both of them was determine to defeat each. At the moment, Kite was beating Yukina, which makes the Japanese ravenette growl lightly. She was trying her best to defeat the brown haired blader, but it was not easy defeating Revizer.

"Special Move! Grand Earthquake Palm Strikes!" exclaims Yukina.

Kite smiles and mutters, "Right on target."

Asura's beyblade starts glowing a rusty red color and a shirtless man with eight arms appears from the beyblade. He uses two of his hands and slams towards the ground, which create huge tremors towards the entire Beystadium. As the ground was shaking, Zero and the others was surprised to see how strong Asura was.

"I cannot believe Gladiator Asura has this much power," says Zero.

Shinobu responds, "That explains why bladers could not defeat Yukina so easily."

"Gladiator Asura uses its senses to determine the weak points and knows where and when to attack," says a familiar voice.

Shinobu, Zero, Eito, and Maru turns their heads over and sees a familiar maroon haired young woman.

"You are here Teacher Madoka," says Maru.

Madoka smiles and responds, "Yes and Gladiator Asura is not a God element beyblade, but an Earth element beyblade."

During the conversation, a sudden clink was heard and it brought attention to the spectators. Gladiator Asura was inside the pocket of the Beystadium while Guardian Revizer was spinning around the dish. Yukina did not say a word about this, but a smile appears.

"Great match and it has been a while since I had so much fun during a beymatch," says Yukina.

Kite smiles and responds, "I thought you was going to sad and depressed for the fact I ruined your winning streak."

"That… I really did not care about that so much," responds the Gladiator Asura blader.

Yukina explains to Kite that she does not really enjoy winning matches because it does make her feel bored. Plus it was not easy to find stronger opponents for her, which was the reason why the mauve eyed blader asked Kite for a battle request.

"Let's go for ice cream. You, me, your brother, and my sister can join up and it's on me," says Yukina.

The brown haired blader smiles and says, "That actually sounds nice."

"I am strong blader, but I also known to have a heart of gold. I hope we can be friends," states the fifteen year old blader.

* * *

**At the Ice Cream Parlor**

Yukina takes a small bite of her strawberry and chocolate double scoop ice cream. Both strawberry and chocolate is the fifteen year old blader's favorite ice cream flavor. Kite was enjoy a nice chocolate ice cream while both Eito and Aimi decided to go for vanilla ice cream. As Yukina enjoys her ice cream, her eyes shift towards the sixteen year old Revizer blader. A faint blush appears on the Japanese girl's face before the unexpected happens.

"Damn it!" yells Yukina.

Kite looks over and sees that Yukina dropped her ice cream all over her rusty red colored dress. The brown haired young man approaches towards Yukina and gives the Gladiator Asura blader a few napkins so she clean herself up.

"Thank you Kite," says the fifteen year old ravenette.

The sixteen year teen responds back, "It's not a problem at all Yukina."

"You are actually a fun person Kite. Despite being very analytical during battle, you are actually a sweetheart towards your friends," comments the black haired blader.

Kite responds, "Yes because I really do care about my friends also my younger brother as well."

"I understand because I live with my younger sister since both of my parents are dead. If something would happen to Aimi, I would be terrified of losing her," states Yukina.

Kite did not know that the fifteen year old was carrying the burden of taking care of her younger sister. It seems that the two of them are somewhat similar. Both of them have younger siblings to keep an eye on and they are both strong bladers. The Guardian Revizer blader looks over and sees that there was chocolate ice cream on the corner of fifteen year old's lips. He take a napkin and cleans the ice cream from the corner of Yukina's lips, which makes the fifteen year old Bey Metal City resident. Kite takes the dirty napkin and throws it out.

Kite says, "You had a little bit of ice cream and I clean that up."

"Thanks," simply responds the beautiful Gladiator Asura blader.

The Guardian Revizer blader states, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Kite?" asks Yukina.

The brown haired Japanese blader wonders, "Want to go out sometime? Just you and me for a change"

"Sure thing and this time you choose the place where we are going," says the fifteen year old blader, "Maybe I can ask Madoka to babysit Aimi."

Kite exclaims, "It's a date!"

"Su-What wait!" yells Yukina at the brown haired blader.

* * *

**This ends my first Zero-G one shot! This may be my worst one shot ever because I felt like Kite was way too OOC in this story (I need to rewatch Zero-G to make sure the next time around that I try to make him in character). There is going to be a sequel of this one-shot since I am not going to make this a two-shot. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
